La vérité blesse
by Last-Heaven
Summary: Trad de misery loves me. Hiei réalise qu'il est amoureux de Kurama, cependant à cause de son passé peu glorieux, il a peur de lui avouer. [YAOI]


**Auteur :** MiseryLovesMe (ID : 402040) 

« Ma première fiction shounen ai, avec mon couple préféré, Hiei/Kurama! Cette fiction prend place après le tournoi des ténèbres »

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que l'histoire (appartenant à MiseryLovesMe). Je n'ai fait que la traduire ! Bonne lecture !

**Je tiens à remercier Kaneda26 (ID : **969530 )** pour m'avoir aidé lors de ce long travail ( qui n'aurait sans doute jamais vu le jour sans son aide !)**

**Bonne lecture !**

'_pensées' _

"paroles"

* * *

**La vérité blesse**

Se découpant sur le globe luisant qu'était la lune, une silhouette se tenait debout. Mais aussi vite qu'elle était venue, elle disparut.

Hiei sautait de toits en toits, faisant route vers le parc.

Il n'avait jamais eu de vraie maison à lui, aussi prenait-il pour résidence n'importe quel arbre convenant à ses minces besoins ; un endroit pour penser et un endroit pour dormir.

Il s'allongea contre le tronc d'un de ses endroits préférés, un cerisier.

Il soupira et respira cette odeur paradisiaque. Ce parfum qui lui rappelait tant son meilleur ami. Kurama. '_Hn. Ce stupide renard…_'

Le tournoi des ténèbres était enfin terminé. Ils avaient finalement battu Toguro.

Après leur victoire, Koemma leur avait donné des vacances bien méritées.

Avant que Hiei ne parte, Kurama l'avait stoppé avec une question.

Il lui avait demandé s'il voulait venir vivre avec lui pendant un certain temps, dans sa maison.

Ils avaient tous deux combattus dans de rudes batailles, et étaient l'un comme l'autre encore très faibles.

Rester avec Kurama aurait été la chose la plus prudente à faire plutôt que d'essayer de survivre seul dans le Makai.

Mais il avait hâtivement décliné son offre, et était parti afin de mettre au clair ce qui avait hanté son esprit depuis le début du tournoi.

Hiei était en train de commencer à ressentir des émotions qu'il n'avait jamais connues auparavant, et elles le déroutaient.

A chaque fois que lui et son groupe avaient du faire face à quelqu'un d'autre, il se sentait étrange.

Quand il avait vu Kurama se battre, le temps avait semblé se figer.

Les hurlements de la foule contrariée étaient assourdis, tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre étaient les battements de son cœur nerveux.

Kurama avait risqué sa vie tellement de fois en si peu de jours, la pensée qu'il aurait presque perdu son renard s'était glissé dans ses émotions.

'_Attendez une minute… Mon kitsune ? D'où est-ce que ça vient CA ? Pourquoi est-ce que je continue à me comporter comme si ce stupide renard_ _était à moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me préoccupe tant de ce qui lui arrive ?'_

Pendant le combat de Kurama contre Karasu, Hiei avait été très effrayé.

Yohko Kurama, le fameux voleur du Makai, qui ne devait jamais ressentir de la peur, avait été terrifié ce jour-là.

Même s'il était capable de bien masquer ses émotions, Hiei avait pu voir la peur dans ses yeux d'émeraude.

Et ce fut ceci qui l'effraya.

Kurama avait su qu'il ne pourrait pas battre Karasu.

Il avait échappé de peu à la mort durant ce combat.

Dès que Karasu fut au sol, mort, un sentiment de soulagement l'avait traversé.

Kurama était vivant.

Son renard était sauf.

'_Voilà que je recommence encore avec 'mon renard'. Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi'_ pensa Hiei, irrité, tandis qu'il poussait une mèche de ses cheveux d'ébène hors de son visage.

'_Pourquoi est-ce que je me soucie tant de lui ? Pourquoi a-t-il cette emprise sur moi, que je ne peux contrôler ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à lui ?_'

Hiei soupira et regarda la lune encore une fois.

Même si le ciel était sombre, il pouvait encore voir les nuages se former, cachant la seule lumière qu'il avait.

Hiei soupira de nouveau, et remonta ses jambes contre son torse, reposant son menton sur ses genoux.

'_Serait… Serait-il possible que je puisse être amoureux de lui ? Ces émotions inconnues peuvent-elles être le sentiment que les Ningens appellent Amour ? Non… C'est impossible ! L'amour est juste quelque chose résultant de la faiblesse de ces humains stupides… Et je n'en fait pas partie !'_

'_Mais si c'était ça ? Est-ce l'Amour, la raison pour laquelle je me sens si nerveux près de lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est comme si j'avais des papillons dans mon estomac lorsque j'entends sa voix ? Pourquoi suis-je encore dans le Ningenkai si ce n'est pour être près de lui ? Non… Ca ne peut pas être ça. Pendant des années, j'ai caché mes émotions derrière une barrière causée par toute la haine, la terreur et le rejet que j'ai ressenti durant ma toute vie'_.

Hiei eut un léger sourire en coin.

'_C'est étonnant comme une personne peut abattre le mur qui m'a dissimulé si longtemps'_.

Hiei détestait l'admettre, mais il était en train de devenir de plus en plus humain à chaque fois qu'il était là.

Quand il accompagnait Yusuke et les autres lors de 'sorties' ensemble...

Il avait même commencé à apprécier certaines de leurs nourritures.

Spécialement la neige douce et sucrée. Oui, il aimait beaucoup ce froid, ce doux plaisir sucré.

Et tout ça à cause de Kurama.

_Il_ était celui qui l'avait convaincu de se joindre à eux lors des après-midi d'été…

Et _il_ était le premier ami qu'il ait connu.

Le premier à toujours se soucier de lui, qu'il soit présent ou non.

Le premier à lui montrer ce que ça faisait de s'amuser…

Le premier qui lui avait volé son cœur…

Il ne pouvait plus le nier.

C'était vrai.

Il était amoureux de Kurama.

Il était tombé rapidement et douloureusement amoureux de cet intelligent renard.

Hiei sourit ; cela faisait du bien de finalement se l'avouer.

Maintenant, la seule question était de savoir s'il devait le lui dire.

Hiei s'assit, tendu, les yeux écarquillés et apeurés.

'_Kurama… Dois-je lui dire ? Comment pourrais-je lui dire ? Et s'il ne m'aimait pas en retour ?'_

L'estomac de Hiei se retourna à cette pensée. Même songer à ça le déprimait.

'_Je ne pense pas que je puisse supporter d'avoir mon cœur brisé une fois de plus… Cela me tuerai…_' Il soupira et secoua la tête, exaspéré.

Que devait-il faire ?

Quelle était la phrase que Yusuke disait tout le temps ?

_'Tu peux seulement vivre une fois, alors profites-en tant que tu peux.' 'Hn. Qui aurait pensé que je puisse citer Yusuke à un moment pareil ?'_

'_Je vais lui dire !'_ décida t-il finalement. _'Qui sait ? Il se peut qu'il ressente la même chose !'_

Hiei sauta de la branche et atterrit gracieusement sur le sol.

Il sentit quelques gouttes tomber sur sa tête...

Il leva les yeux et vit qu'il bruinait.

'_Oh, une petite pluie n'a jamais blessé personne.' _

Il s'élança, allant plus vite que les yeux ne pouvaient voir, sautant d'arbre en arbre, allant vers la maison de son premier amour.

La pluie commença à tomber plus fortement, le trempant jusqu'à l'os.

Quand il atteignit la maison de Kurama, il s'assit dans son arbre et regarda par la fenêtre.

Kurama était assis à son bureau, faisant sûrement ses devoirs.

Hiei sourit, rien que sa vue le réchauffa intérieurement.

'_Kurama est si beau'_ pensa-t-il.

Il aimait la façon dont ses cheveux écarlates retombaient autour de lui et comment ils flottaient dans la brise.

Il aimait la façon dont sa peau parfaite montrait la vraie beauté de son visage, la façon dont il semblait briller même dans la pièce sombre.

Et la façon dont ses yeux émeraude étincelaient dans la lumière, le faisant fondre de l'intérieur.

Tandis que Hiei fixait Kurama, quelque chose le frappa : comment est-ce qu'une personne aussi parfaite que Kurama pourrait aimer quelqu'un comme lui ?

Il n'était pas vraiment la personne la plus adorable au monde.

Il était habituellement froid et parlait très rarement.

Et lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était la plupart du temps pour dire une remarque narquoise ou des insultes.

Il n'était pas vraiment sociable et il avait tué beaucoup d'humains et de démons confondus.

Ses mains étaient couvertes par le sang de personnes innocentes.

Hiei fut effrayé par les actions horribles qu'il avait commises durant sa courte vie.

Comment pourrait-on l'aimer ?

Il avait été appelé par de nombreux noms durant ces années.

Un monstre.

Un tueur-sans-cœur.

Un solitaire sans sentiments qui ne se souciait de rien et de personne.

Comment une personne pourrait l'aimer _lui_ ?

Hiei serra les dents et laissa sortir un grognement de mécontentement.

Que _faisait_-il ici ? C'était une perte de temps !

Même penser que Kurama pouvait le considérer comme étant plus qu'un ami était stupide !

Il se maudit lui-même. Pour son ignorance. Pour sa stupidité. Pour être tombé amoureux surtout.

Hiei regarda une fois de plus par la fenêtre, cherchant la cause de toute la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Kurama avait arrêté de travailler et était allé dans son lit, il lisait désormais un livre.

Hiei le dévisagea, ses yeux couleur rubis enflammés par l'amour, le chagrin et la haine.

Kurama ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Kurama ne pouvait songer à l'aimer.

Pour lui, il n'était rien.

La vérité blesse.

C'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait poignardé la poitrine avec sa propre épée.

Hiei enroula sa cape trempée autour de lui et s'élança dans la nuit, la pluie masquant ses larmes.

A suivre.

* * *


End file.
